The Games
by dream raven13
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore asks the Teen Titans to go to Hogwarts? And will a dark bird fall for the Slytherin Prince, and what about the rest? Well Dumbledore has a game and everyone's a player.
1. Chapter 1

She inhaled, letting the world around her become just a fragment of her mind. She could feel the train's vibrations underneath her figure. She could almost taste the smoke rising from the moving vehicle. The young woman could sense the landscape passing them by like a dream or a memory. The images were there but they were a blur. The world seemed at peace for the most part but the dark witch knew that a war was brewing. Her violet eyes opened.

Raven and the Teen Titans were on the Hogwarts Express riding in the back of the train. Dumbledore had asked them to come to the school to protect the students. Raven had known little about the wizarding world and Dumbledore along with Professor Snape had to fill them in. Raven did not like that man. He seemed far too shady for her likes but she did not judge him for what he seemed to be, she had a first hand of how misleading that was.

The rest of the team had agreed eagerly but Raven didn't like, nor' did she want change. She was fine with just the way everything had been. The Brotherhood of Evil was taken care of and their life had seemed peaceful for a while. But of course all things come to an end. Slade had come back and he had been very fixated on the dark bird of the group. Robin had been agitated and worried about this but Raven had consoled her best friend. Besides, she could handle Slade if she really wanted to.

None of the titans had changed very much since Paris besides the fact that Starfire and Robin were an item. Raven had always known they would end up together but she knew Robin and the boy was anything but accepting. The couple had honest feelings for each other though and Raven could tell this based on their emotions. Beast Boy and Cyborg had ever since been trying to get a girlfriend but all of their attempts failed. And any of the girls that did seem interested had been complete whack jobs. She almost felt bad for them.

Raven, though, didn't have a love life and she didn't need one. Love had never done anything besides break her heart so why should she start looking for someone now? There were times when Raven felt left out and such but she was used to it. Even after defeating Trigon a part of him would still remain within her. Raven was actually afraid that he could and would find a way to return, seeing as he wasn't really gone. Raven knew he was still there, she could feel him yet. And though her powers had grown from the point in her life of defeating him she was still worried.

She got up and without a word to her friends on where she was heading she left the compartment. Raven and the team would not be going undercover; in fact the headmaster had wanted to introduce them to the school. Raven was a bit wary about people knowing her heritage but if it made people leave her alone she couldn't find too much to hate about the idea.

Raven was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going but she was suddenly on the ground from bumping into someone. Raven let out a groan of annoyance and looked up. A boy about her age was on the ground as well and rubbing his head. He had skin as pale as hers, well almost. Her skin was greyer than anything. He also had grey eyes that looked like clouds on the brink of a storm. His white-blonde hair was slick and some was hanging in his face. His features were hard and strong but Raven could tell he had a softness that no one knew about. He was someone who hid himself away as well.

The boy looked up at her, his face in a sneer. "Well, well what do we have here? Another mudblood perhaps? You know it is rude to knock someone over," The boy said in an arrogant tone, standing up. Raven had to hold her emotions back from ripping this boy apart.

Raven said nothing and stood, matching his gaze with a cold hard glare. The glare seemed to work a bit and cooled him down just a notch. She knew that she looked intimidating with her face hidden in the shadows of her cloak. His eyes seemed to have a little bit of fear in them but he masked it up fast.

"I am sorry for running into you but your tone isn't going to help you to startle me. And I know what the term you used is and I would like you to know that threatening people at the start won't get you anywhere. Especially with dangerous people," She added as an afterthought.

The boy looked shocked for a moment as he took in her emotionless voice and gaze but he shook himself out of it fairly quickly.

"Right, sorry. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, by the way," Draco said offering his hand out. Raven looked down to it then back up at him and nodded. He seemed to get the message and dropped his hand.

A few minutes passed and Draco began to feel uneasy about the silence and this stranger. "So, you look new. What year are you in? You don't look like a first year and a name would be polite as well."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "It is none of your concern but you are right I am not a first year and I am new. As for who I am, all will be explained shortly. And too much questions can be a bad thing,"

With that Raven turned and stalked down the aisle and away from the very confused and intrigued Draco Malfoy.

**I do not own The Teen Titans or Harry Potter...sadly.:( anyways.. The Teen Titans are D.C Comics and Warner Bros. and The Harry Potter Series are J.K Rowlings..**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven walked briskly down the stone corridor ignoring everyone staring at her. She could feel their eyes on her back and it annoyed her to no end. Instead she focused on the way the cold air was blowing against her face. It was too damp and dreary for her, though she normally liked the darkness. Raven and her friends had departed to the school along with everyone else and were now going to be sorted by the Sorting Hat, whatever that meant. The rest of her team seemed exited in participating in the 'sorting of the homes' as Starfire had said to them, still being confused on normal sayings. Raven could tell that this was not going to end well. The rest of them had already made friends and yet Raven had made an enemy…super. Robin and Starfire had become great 'buddies' with the famous golden trio. Raven couldn't tell what was so special about them in all honesty. It sickened her to know that the entire community put all of their faith in a single boy. Not to mention that the said boy was troubled in the head, though Raven knew not to judge.

She had noticed that Beast Boy and Cyborg have also been making some friends as well. Not only had they become friends with about more than half of the Hufflepuff house but also Ravenclaw as well. Soon enough she would half to tie those boys to a tree. And yet no matter how much she fussed on the fact that they were here to work they still had to go around and prank every soul in sight but they also had partners as well! Their names were Fred and George. Raven could recognize the names because Dumbledore had informed them of every member of the Order. She could still not fathom how anyone could ever put their trust in those two idiots.

Raven came out of her thinking when she heard Dumbledore call them up. Her and her team mates walked to where a woman was holding some sort of dusty old hat. As the woman called them up she took the time she to glance around at all the students. She could recognize a couple of them. In the Gryffindor house there were three people that she could point out as the golden trio. The one boy had bright fiery hair and a gangly build. She noticed that he seemed awkward. The girl in the group had bushy brown hair and a type of innocence on her but also a vast knowledge. And finally the other boy, the Chosen One, had a mess of black hair and a need to prove himself. Raven knew someone like that; she took a look at Robin. Raven began to scan the other tables and finally a pair of grey eyes met hers. She felt like she was drowning in a storm. She realized the boy was Draco, the one she bumped into earlier. He seemed to be staring at her intently as well. It almost scared her.

"I believe it best be…GRYFFINDOR!" Raven took a look over at her side. Her eyes widened when she realized a hat had just screamed that while sitting on top of Robin's head. She shuddered at the thought of it being inside of her head like that. Robin stood up and walked, more like strutted, over to the table that the trio was at. Dumbledore had been explaining why they were all here and as well as her team to the student body. Raven couldn't understand how that was a good idea. "British," She thought to herself.

One by one her team had been called into the houses that they were most fitted for. Starfire got Hufflepuff for her understanding and kindness, Cyborg got Ravenclaw, no doubt for his intelligence of mechanics. Beast Boy got Gryffindor with Robin because both boys had a need to prove themselves and they were both people who would stay loyal to the very end. Beast Boy with Terra and both of them with her. They never gave up when it came to the end of the world. Now it was her turn. Since Dumbledore had been explaining their powers and who they were, Raven could tell from the kids' reactions that they were amazed, especially the fact that Robin was a muggle. Apparently no one had seen a muggle who could do extraordinary things at Hogwarts before. Most students as well as teachers had been intimidated by Cyborg with him being all technological and all. Raven guessed it was from never seeing technology a day in their life. Most of the boys had checked Starfire out but Robin had sent them all death glares. But who could blame them? Starfire was an alien warrior princess who could quite possibly be the sweetest person you have ever met. Many people had also been weirded out by Beast Boy and his green skin. Though some girls had already started to like his charm. Like he need an ego boost.

Raven stepped forward as her name was called out and sat down gracefully on an old wooden stool. Because of her position her cloak opened up to reveal her uniform underneath. She could see about everyone's jaw drop but her face remained blank. After all it was her normal attire.

"You are required to lower your hood miss." A sharp voice commanded. Raven raised an eyebrow at the woman's statement but didn't comment. Raven reached up her hand and lowered her hood. She could now hear some gasps. She knew that she looked different but she wished people could be a little more considerate. After all she only looked like an emo vampire. She smirked a bit at the thought. She didn't do the whole smiling thing.

She felt the torn fabric of the hat being put onto her head. Its surface felt dry and aged on her hair but yet she didn't object to its placement. She kept her mind barriers up when it was settled onto her head. She wouldn't want to accidentally destroy their precious hat now would she?

_You're going to have to open your mind to me. _She heard a deep voice say to her. _**And if I cannot allow you to enter my mind? It is for your own protection. **_She told it in annoyance. She heard a laughing noise and she suppressed the urge she had to tear the worthless piece of trash up. _My dear, you do not have a choice in the matter. _Raven sighed but allowed a few images of Trigon and herself in demon form to come into mind. Sensing the hat's pain Raven built up the barriers again. That thing was really getting annoying as it were.

"Slytherin." It said meekly. Dumbledore's face contorted into worry but it was gone within a second.

"This is the last member of the Teen Titans. Her name is Raven Roth. She is from the planet Azerath and she is the daughter of Trigon, and is half demon." Raven flinched barely noticeable when she heard the intake of breath throughout the hall. She could see the fear in her new classmate's eyes.

"She is a sorceress whose magic is very different than ours. I do hope you make all of our guest's stay comfortable."

Dumbledore looked around the room, wondering if he had made the right decision on telling the school the young mage's heritage. Her face was as blank as a piece of paper so he couldn't tell what she thought on the idea. He looked at a select group of students.

A twinkle came into his eyes. He was beginning to form a plan. It was a brilliant one he would have had to admit if he wasn't so modest. It was an arrangement of house unity and a plan to win the war. Yes, saying she was a demon was very wise indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's jaw dropped as he heard Dumbledore tell the school that this girl was actually a demon. Well part demon anyways. When he had run into her earlier she didn't seem evil or anything, maybe just a bit weird and intimidating but definitely not evil. Father and Voldemort were not going to like this. Not at all. Damn it. He followed the girl's movement as she walked to his table in silence. He looked around and could tell at once that his classmates were scared of her. Poor girl, he thought. But, of course he would never admit that out loud to anyone. He sighed as he stood up. People gave him weird and fearful looks and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey, Raven! Over Here," He beckoned her over. She merely raised her eyebrow but shrugged and started making her way over. Pansy looked at him in disgust and shock. Blaise merely smirked at him.

Raven made her way over, silently having an inner-battle with herself. She cast a glance over at Robin and noticed he looked a bit apprehensive at her decision on who to make as friends. She sent a telepathic message to him telling him not to worry. She scoffed at herself. She knew it was only a matter of time until she got herself into trouble again. That's what happened with Slade in the first place.

Raven cautiously made her way over to where this 'Malfoy' boy was and sat down at his right. A girl who looked like a pug sneered at her as she sat but with one look from Raven she shrank back. After a few moments of silence the noise level went back up when the food appeared on the tables. Raven was shocked about how much there was, but she was only used to drinking herbal tea and these 'humans' weren't.

"Aren't you going to eat?" A young Italian boy asked her. She noted that he had a very appealing look to him with his dark skin and near night hair and beautiful sparkling eyes. Though of course she didn't show her thoughts.

"I don't eat human food, well besides pizza," She smiled at the thought of the food that her friends and she shared quite frequently. The three of looked at her strangely, like they had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed, "A muggle food," She drew out. She noted how the girl and Draco wrinkled their nose in disgust.

The Italian boy just smiled at her. "I'm Blaise, and that's Pansy," He inclined his head at the girl. Blaise then held out his hand in front of Draco who looked annoyed with him doing so. Raven smiled, well at least attempted to, and shook his hand. She actually liked this boy, he wasn't rude or annoying. She could see Draco stiffen when she did this and Pansy looked shocked. Pansy sighed and stuck her hand out as well and Raven hesitated before deciding that no harm would come from being polite. After that Pansy smiled at her with ease.

As the dinner wore on Raven found that she likeed the three Slytherin's company, more-so Blaise than the others though. There was just something so appealing to him. Soon enough they were to be heading back to the 'common' rooms, but Raven had to go to Dumbledore's office with the rest of the Titans. As she rose to get up, Blaise had taken her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. She blushed, turned and walked away. She could tell that this was going to be a long year, if they were staying that long.

Draco grounded his teeth in annoyance as he watched Blaise flirt with Raven all night, and then he had the nerve to boast about it afterwards. Draco knew what this emotion was and he didn't like it one a bit. But as he looked to Blaise and his triumphant smirk, Draco knew he had to do anything to win the darkened beauty. He would win her over no matter what it took, but yet he wanted to despise her. She seemed so in control and so calmed. It just wasn't fair. Why did his life have to be hell while that girl seemed like she had no care in the world. Curse that beautiful demon.

**Sorry for the long wait...i hate school with a passion. I have not been able to write in what seems like forever because i have been so busy...sigh. Well here's the new chapter, i wish it was longer but ah well, i'll get to the main plot soon as it is. I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, love ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven sighed as she entered the headmaster's office slowly as if dreading to be there. Which she was. This castle was also so big that she was almost afraid that she would get lost in it. Of course she should be more worried about Beast Boy getting lost. He was such a hopeless case. She shook her head as she entered the room. All of her team-mates looked up as she came in. She sat down quietly in one of the cushioned chairs as she waited for Dumbledore to speak. That is why he had them meet him wasn't it?

"As you may know, "Dumbledore started, "there has been a wizarding war going on for some time. The man leading this is war is Tom Riddle, or as you would know: Voldemort. He is growing more powerful by the minute. This is why I asked you all to come here. I would like it if you can get close to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. And Raven, " He gave her a look that she couldn't quite decipher, " because you have already made friends with Draco Malfoy I would like you to keep tabs on him as his father is a notorious Death Eater. I would not like it if young Malfoy got caught up in such dealings like the rest of his family. I still see hope for him."

Raven nodded her head to let him know she understood. Because that kid had so much hope. She mentally rolled her eyes and sighed mentally. Great, now she would have to get all cozy with him. Just what she wanted to do with her free time. Blaise and Pansy would have to be of second concern then. Not even second, more like last. Even if Blaise seemed like an actual decent human being. _Ah well, remember Raven don't judge a book by its cover, _she thought. That could be difficult.

The rest of the conversation she didn't pay attention to as much as it was just Dumbledore giving pointers to the team that no one but Robin would actually follow. Curse his good-streak. It often got in the way. But she was indebted to him no doubt. Besides she needed to stay on his good side for as long as possible because Slade was still out there. And knowing her luck, which was the greatest (note the sarcasm) he would no doubt find her. She was just looking forward to that. (Again the sarcasm.)

Once they were done and allowed to leave Raven was already halfway down the staircase wanting to get to the common room. As she walked down the corridors she had a bad feeling about Dumbledore and his 'plan' about inner-house unity. How the hell were a group of teenagers going to fix everything? Britain had a messed up sense of who saves who. Ah well, can't help that. Before Raven knew it she was already inside of the common room and she was done thinking about London's issues. Before she saw it she knew something was wrong. As Raven turned around it was too late.

Raven opened her eyes and looked around trying to remember what had happened.

"Are you okay" A voice asked?

Raven looked up to find a calming shade of grey eyes looking down at her. She could also make out the pale blond hair. She sat up and rubbed her head. She really needed to meditate.

"I'm fine," She said with no emotion.

"When I came down I saw you on the ground. I didn't know what happened," She saw Draco frown lightly at her. She looked down in thought.

"I'm not sure, but you best be on your guard. You wouldn't want anything to happen to you I presume" Raven spoke evenly?

Draco's eyes widened a little, but then he scoffed.

"As if. I doubt anyone would dare lay a hand on me," He replied.

Raven rolled her eyes and got up from the cold sofa that she was sitting on.

"I'm going to bed," Raven looked at him and then turned, "Thank you," She murmured quietly. Before he could say anything she was gone.

Draco stood there for a minute. He felt kind of odd. He never really got thanked before, not that he ever did anything to earn thanks, but still. This girl was making him feel weird and he didn't like it one bit, but he had to win against Blaise. He wouldn't be able to deal with that kid's big ass ego all year about 'how he won the cold demon'. He sighed and shook his head as he went into the room he shared with a few other kids, making sure not to wake anyone up. Not that he cared; he just didn't feel like answering stupid questions this late at night. Besides he felt a headache coming on. Cure Blaise to the ends of hell.

When he got to his bed he took out a piece of parchment and a quill out of the chest.

_Father,_

_ I have some troubling news. It seems that Dumbledore, the old kook, brought in the 'Teen Titans'. They shouldn't be an issue but one of the members is a half-demon. I thought that HE would like to know that. _

_Draco._

He sighed as he rolled up the parchment and decided to owl the note tomorrow. He didn't know why he didn't mention Raven's name. Maybe it was to protect her? He stared at the ceiling. _Nah, that's not it._ That night he dreamed of purple eyes.

Slade looked over at the man sitting beside him, if he could even call that 'thing' a man.

"So you are telling me that you will be the reason I win the war? And why is that?" The voice hissed.

"Because, I have the supplies, and the weapons. I also have connections to a demon. And the _girl_."

"I see….you can join in serving me, but remember who is in charge."

"I wouldn't dare forget."

Slade smirked. Everything was going according to his plans. That idiot would find out soon enough who was the real one in charge. And then _she_ will be his.

**Again I am soo sorry about not getting this out sooner! But thank you to all of you who are reading this, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
